amigos verdaderos
by aria-chan 37
Summary: natsu y lucy son amigos y vecinos de la infancia, que pasara cuando crescan? nalu, gruvia, gale, jerza y otros mas
1. Chapter 1

Mina-san aquí ARIA-CHAN perdón por no actualizar antes es que la señora inspiración me abandono y llego mi amiga **MIO-CHAN **y se nos ocurrió crear un fanfiction entre las dos así que aquí esta

POR CIERTO MI PRIMER FANFIC LO VOY A ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

**AMIGOS VERDADEROS**

**CAPITULO 1: LLEGADA DE LUCY**

En la ciudad de magnolia una mujer y una niña rubia van en un camión de mudanza, cuando llegan a su destino, la pequeña rubia tenía una mirada fría y llena de tristeza. Mientras que su madre un a llena de ilusión por empezar una nueva vida, hasta que la pequeña rubia se bajó del camión de mudanza, mientras que en la casa de al lado

Un pelirosa miraba un camión atreves de la ventana de su casa y baja las escaleras corriendo, en el camino se llevó a su padre haciéndolo caer por las escaleras

-NATSU!-gritaba un muy enfurecido igneel

-siiiiii- decía un pequeño pelirosa sonriendo de oreja a oreja corriendo asía la calle, en eso un bulto rubio se bajaba del camión que pronto descubriría que era de mudanzas, y de la felicidad se llevó el bulto por delante que nuevamente descubriría que no era un bulto sino una niña, la rubia separa sin decir una palabra, y natsu dice- que le pasara porque se puso así

-eso mi querido hijo fue porque te llevaste al burro por delante, digo bulto, digo niña, bueno toca darles la bienvenida

-no quiero-dijo natsu haciendo un puchero

-natsu le debes una disculpa estar a cuentas con alguien natsu es malo apréndelo de tu padre-dijo igneel orgulloso-como natsu se estaba negando igneel lo noquea y se lo lleva obligado

**Pov lucy**

Estaba en mi casa terminando de desempacar y curarme de la caída cuando sonó el timbre

-BIENVENIDAS!-gritaron en la puerta yo solo pensé "ahí no es posible" decidí asomarme por la escalera cuando me resbale y caí boca abajo haciendo que un idiota de pelo rosado? Se riera

-tesoro estas bien-dijo mi mamá, yo solo la mire y ella me dijo-vamos levántate y te presento a las visitas-me puse de pie y los mire- ellos son igneel y su hijo natsu

-que tal nenita soy igneel y él es mi hijo natsu

-si ya lo sé mi mamá lo acabo de decir así que hola y adiós-me di media vuelta para volver a subir cuando mi mamá me freno y dijo

-lucy tu tan tierna como siempre-hablo mi mamá solo me acaricio la cabeza-mas bien pasen a comer

-si vamos papá-hablo el hijo del vecino con una cara de alegría que no comprendo, mi mamá sirvió una bandeja de galletas y vasos de leche, el niño pelirosa creo que se llamaba "natsu" se las estaba comiendo todas, cuando solo quedaba una y la quise coger

**Pov normal**

-oye esa es mía-dijo natsu con un puchero

-de que hablas es la primera que cojo el resto te las comiste tu-hablo lucy arqueando una ceja

-mentirosa

-ja ya es mía-lucy se comió la galleta-y estaba deliciosa y más aún por ser la ultima

-oye-natsu cogió un jarrón y se lo lanzo a lucy, ella se agacho y la que recibió el golpe fue layla la madre de lucy

-fue mi hijo-dijo igneel señalando a natsu

-mami, gracias por protegerme y recibir el golpe por mi-dijo lucy a layla mientras que esta la miro con dulzura y pensó "ahí idiota no es que te quisiera proteger, es que te agachaste y yo recibí el golpe"

-igneel me debes 40.000 yenes-hablo layla desprendiendo un aura oscura, al nombrado le dio un escalofrió por la espalda

-pero fue natsu-señalo a su hijo

-si pero tú eres el papá de natsu

-si pero heredo la inteligencia de su tío

-y que tiene que ver su tio en esto

-pues que si tuviera mi inteligencia el no hubiera lanzado el jarrón

-si pero no la tiene asi que paga

Lucy miraba esta escena y solo hizo una pequeña risa la cual noto el pelirosa

-bueno nos vamos esta tarde cierto natsu-dijo igneel mientras jalaba a su hijo, natsu asintió y se dirigieron a la puerta, en esto natsu roso con lucy y ella le dijo-….?

Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap se que quedo un poco corto pero lo mas importante que le habrá dicho lucy a natsu

**YO SI SE ELLA LE DIJO **lo veremos en el próximo cap verdad mio-chan

**SABES HAVECES ME DAS MIEDO **lo se me lo repites mucho

_**Bueno los veremos en el próximo cap**_

_**Mio-chan y aria-chan se despiden :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

OHIO MINA-SAN

Aquí les traemos el segundo capítulo y espero que les siga gustando verdad mio-chan

**SI ES CIERTO TRABAJAMOS MUY DURO EN ESTE CAPITULO, CLARO QUE YO MAS QUE ARIA-CHAN**

Oye estoy aquí

**SI LO SE **

**AMIGOS VERDADEROS**

**CAPITULO 2: LOS AMIGOS DE NATSU**

**Pov natsu**

Hola soy natsu y tengo 5 años, actualmente vivo con mi papá la gran razón sencillo mis papas son divorciados, mi papá siempre dice **(ja grandine no sabe lo que se pierde) **pero yo creo que mamá lo dejo porque él es cualquier cosa menos brillante (NOSOTRAS DIRIAMOS QUE UN IDIOTA), pero hoy he estado pensando en la señora y su hija que se mudaron hoy, las dos parecen buenas personas pero lucy, me da la sensación de que ella nunca sonríe pero esa pequeña sonrisa de antes fue sincera, pero lo que en realidad me da curiosidad de ella son esas palabras que me dijo

*/FLASBACK NATSU/*

-bueno nos vamos esta tarde cierto natsu-dijo mi papá, yo asentí y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando pase al lado de lucy y ella me susurro prácticamente porque más suena un grillo que ella

-me caes bien- voltee a verla pero mi papá me arrastro prácticamente hasta nuestra casa, cuando entramos mi papá beso el suelo y lo abrazo? Yo como buen y compresivo hijo que soy me burle de el hasta que me dolió el estómago.

*/FIN FLASHBACK NATSU/*

Y así es como termine mirando por mi ventana como perro regañado y de solo recordar las palabras de mi papá cuando orgullosamente dijo que no hay que deberle a nadie y que él nunca le ha debido ni le debería a alguien, y la cara que puso cuando layla le dijo que debía 40.000 yenes, me muero de la risa, pero espero llevarme bien con los nuevos vecinos y que mi papá de ejemplo y le pague a layla el jarrón que yo rompí *cosa que sé que no va a pasar* pero en fin mañana será un nuevo día y tengo una misión con una meta muy clara.

**Fin pov natsu**

Era un nuevo día en la casa de los dragneel y un pelirosa bajaba (como siempre) corriendo las escaleras

-buenos días natsu- dijo igneel alistando una bolsa

-buenos días papá-contesto natsu acercándose a la bolsa con curiosidad- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-es una ofrenda de disculpa para layla por haberle arrojado el jarrón

-ya veo así que después de todo no eres un taca..-natsu no pudo terminar de hablar porque igneel hablo con tono de esperanza y como si rezara al cielo

-Y PARA QUE SE APIADE DE MI Y ME BAJE EL PRECIO DEL JARRON O MEJOR AUN NO ME LO COBRE

-olvídalo-dijo natsu mirando a su papá y pensó *y yo que ya me creía que no eras un tacaño*- bueno vamos

-vamos? Eso me suena a manada así que tú te quedas acá y yo ya vuelvo

-nooo yo quiero ir

-natsu entiéndelo es por el bienestar

-mío?

-no de mi bolsillo haya tienes cosas muy costosas

-a igual quiero ir

-no me obedecerás verdad?

-y cuando lo hago

-ya que vamos

Y así los dragneel emprendieron una aventura de 35 pasos hacia la casa de las heartfilia, subieron las escaleras y tocaron el timbre, cuando layla les abrió la puerta

-mis vecinos favoritos-dijo con sarcasmo y tono decadente

-buenos días layla como amanece usted hoy-hablo igneel lo más caballerosamente posible, "según el"

-bien, hasta que abrí la puerta-dijo lamentándose de haber abierto

-esta lucy- dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-ahí pequeño-layla se agacho para quedar a su altura- está dormida y no queras despertarla a menos de que quieras ver un demonio o al diablo en persona

-con razón siempre tiene esa mirada fría-recibió un golpe por parte de igneel

-es una metáfora idiota

-ah por cierto supongo que vino a pagarme el jarrón no?-dijo layla haciendo que a igneel se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta

-de hecho he venido a traerle esta ofrenda para disculparme y empezar de nuevo como amigos- dijo igneel sonriendo exageradamente (de verdad mu, muy exageradamente)

-adivinare creíste que si me traías un regalo te rebajaría o no te cobraría el jarrón, cierto?- dijo layla arqueando una ceja

-como lo supiste eres adivina- hablo igneel sorprendido

-si eso y además cuando te emocionas gritas y se escuchó en la cocina

En ese momento natsu aprovecho y subió al cuarto de lucy, abrió la puerta suavemente y la despertó tan cariñosamente

-OYE LUCY DESPIERTA-"dijo" natsu sacudiéndola como a un trapo, esto hizo que lucy se despertara al instante y se callera de la cama

-que haces acá?-dijo lucy sobándose la cabeza

-vine por ti, te voy a enseñar todo el lugar

-y para eso tenías que sacudirme como trapo, no ni eso a los trapos los tratan mejor

-si perdón por eso pero tu mamá dijo que si quería ver al demonio en persona te despertara, así que quise hacerlo rápido y sin dolor-dijo natsu con una sonrisa que mostraba alegría

-pero a igual me tengo que alistar- dijo lucy en un intento de librarse de natsu

-pues te espero

-pero sabes yo me demoro mucho

-tengo todo el día-respondió natsu retóricamente

-estas seguro porque me demoro tanto que primero tu papá le paga a mi mamá lo que le debe

-¿tanto te demoras? Además si mi papá paga sería un milagro

-exacto así que adiós

-tranquila lucy al igual te voy a esperar

-como quieras-hablo lucy saliendo del cuarto pensando *que terco más fácil me libro de una pulga que de natsu*

/después de 15 minutos/

-luce me tenías abandonado, y tienes razón te tardaste mucho

-de que hablas me demore poco tiempo y espera, luce? ¿Por qué me llamas asi?-dijo lucy arqueando una ceja

-si es que me gusta llamarte así

-pero si apenas te conocí ayer

-si pero al igual te queda muy bonito además solo te lo diré yo

Y así los dos bajaron, iban a salir por la puerta principal pero se arrepintieron al ver a igneel aun hablando con layla, así que se dirigieron a la puerta trasera, pero cuando iban caminando lucy se enredó y natsu tumbo otro jarrón, al ver esto lucy y natsu quedaron blancos pero el que peor quedo fue igneel

-vaya, vaya supongo que ahora me debes 80.000 yenes no?-dijo layla con un tic en el ojo por lo cual igneel casi se desmaya

-CORRE!-dijo natsu cogiendo la mano de lucy y saliendo lo más rápido del lugar, este acto hizo que lucy tuviera un leve sonrojo el cual pudo ocultar con su pelo-listo llegamos, este es el parque donde me la paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo

-flamitaaaaa!-los dos voltearon a mirar quien gritaba

-que quieres hielito-seguido de esto los dos chicos chocaron frentes, lucy solo se quedó mirando esta escena, hasta que uno de ellos se aburrió y se acercó a ella

-eres nueva no?-dijo un chico pelinegro, lucy asintió-me llamo gray fullbuster

-soy lucy heartfilia

-si se mudó ayer- dijo natsu

-y a ti quien te llamo-respondió el fullbuster

-quieres pelea

-cuando quieras

Pero en ese instante los dos se quedaron inmóviles y dieron vuelta lentamente y lo que vieron los aterro

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron los dos al unísono abrasándose, después ambos le tomaron las manos a lucy y salieron corriendo, de nuevo.

-pero que les pasa porque salimos corriendo-dijo lucy con mucha curiosidad, natsu le cogió los hombros la miro asustado y le dijo

-luce es que ese es EL COCO

-queee el coco?-dijo la heartfilia aterrada y se aterraron más cuando sintieron unos pasos acercarse a su escondite, los 3 niños estaban tan asustados que se abrazaron, en ese momento vieron una silueta al frente de ellos y esta cogió a natsu y a gray como un costal de papas y se los llevo, después volvió

-no me lastime sr. Coco- dijo lucy con los ojos cerrados

-coco?-hablo una niña- quien te dijo eso?

-natsu y gray

-ya veo, no te preocupes no te are daño-le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar- soy erza scarlet, gusto en conocerte

-soy lucy heartfilia y el gusto es mío-dijo está tomando la mano de erza y poniéndose de pie

-ahora si me disculpas-erza volteo- NATSU, GRAY DE ESTA NO SE SALVAN!-acto seguido se les lanzo a ambos y empezaron una de sus muy típicas peleas en las cuales natsu y gray rogaban por su vida, lucy solo miraba, y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa seguida de una pequeña risa la cual se convirtió en una gran carcajada que hizo que lucy se revolcara en el suelo por la risa, esto hizo que se ganara la atención de todos, erza y gray la miraban confundidos, y natsu sonrió al ver que por fin la había hecho reír así que se acercó a ella y le dio la mano con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, y los dos estaban un poco sonrojados

/mientras que en un arbusto/

-quien diría que terminaríamos siendo consuegros-dijo igneel picándole con el codo el brazo a layla

-al parecer aquí va a salir una parejita

-sí y ya tenemos el primer recuerdo-hablo igneel observando la foto que acababan de tomar, en la que natsu y lucy tenían un leve sonrojo y natsu le estaba dando la mano a lucy para ayudarla a levantar

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

**SI Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A ESTAR BUENO **

es verdad y no solo eso

**POCO A POCO VAN SALIENDO LAS PAREJITAS**

ASI QUE ARIA-CHAN Y MIO-CHAN SE DESPIDEN

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

Ohio mina-san

Bueno aquí esta el cap 3

**ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y PARA ACLARAR:**

**HABLA MIO-CHAN**

HABLAN MIO Y ARIA AL MISMO TIEMPO

Habla aria-chan

**AMIGOS VERDADEROS**

**CAPITULO 3: DIVERSION!**

-porque me tenía que pasar esto a mi-decía un pobre igneel con un aura de depresión en una esquina a lo cual natsu lo miraba con una gota en la nuca

-vamos papá es un nuevo día, ya te pasaste toda la noche lamentándote además que mas puede pasar?- dijo natsu tratando de mejorar la situación, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, natsu se dirigió a abrir y se encontró con layla la cual llevaba con ella una libreta

-buenos días natsu esta tu padre?

-si esta adentro deprimido-hablo natsu señalando a igneel

-perfecto-seguido de esto entro y dijo- igneel vamos a cuadrar a cuantas cuotas me vas a pagar la plata que me debes- al escuchar estas palabras igneel voltio lentamente para encontrarse con la expresión de layla

-layla, vecina, consuegra no te apetece una tasita de café-dijo igneel con voz suave para cambiar el tema

-ahora que piensas que voy a decir "pase usted"?, claro que no

-oigan esto cuando se convirtió en el chavo del 8?-dijo natsu con mucha curiosidad

-hijo pero que dices, en que nos parecemos al chavo del 8?-le pregunto igneel a natsu mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza

-pues lo digo porque dices muy afeminado como si fueras doña florinda- a igneel le dio un tic en el ojo-solo te falto pestañear- este comentario hizo que layla se totiara de risa- y layla-san viene a ser el profesor jirafales- este comentario hizo que a layla le saliera una vena en la frente

-natsu quieres hablar- le dijeron igneel y layla al mismo tiempo

-no gracias voy a ir a jugar con luce

-luce? LUCE? Oye espera porque le dices a mi hija…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque natsu ya se había ido a buscar a lucy

-estoy tan orgulloso si siguen asi vamos a ser mi nuera mas rápido-dijo igneel mientras miraba orgulloso a su hijo

-si, pero tu no te salvas de hacer las cuentas-esto hizo que igneel se pusiera pálido

*EN LA CASA DE LUCY*

Natsu timbraba y golpeaba la puerta muy rápido y seguido

-oye quieres dañar el timbre?-dijo lucy mientras abría la puerta

-no es que me gusta el sonido que hace-dijo natsu muy inocentemente

-bueno como sea, vas a pasar?-acto seguido natsu entro a la casa de lucy

-juguemos algo-dijo natsu muy animado

-y a que jugamos?

-mmmmm ya se

-que que se te ocurrio?-pregunto lucy ya contagiada por el entusiasmo de natsu este sonrio

-vamos a jugar a…-dijo natsu con suspenso

-a…-dijo lucy

-tan tan tan-hablo natsu al mismo tiempo que lucy le daba un calvaso

-ya solo dilo

-luce eres cruel

-perdon te lastime-dijo lucy acercándose a mirar si le había hecho daño a natsu,este le toco el brazo y salio corriendo

-la llevas!

-oye eso no se vale-dijo lucy quien ya se había puesto a perseguir al pelirosado

-si pero en el juego todo se vale-dijo victorioso

-asi pues-lucy se lanzó para atrapar a natsu y este la esquivo fácilmente, y salio a correr al patio, lucy lo siguió y trataba de alcanzar a natsu cuando se callo y se pegó en la rodilla

-luce estas bien?!-dijo natsu el cual se acerco para ayudar a levantar a la rubia

-natsu-este le extendió la mano lucy la tomo y-LA LLEVAS!-grito mientras corria adentro de su casa

-me siento víctima de mi propio invento-dijo natsu mientras veía a lucy entrar- espérame luce

Asi pasaron la tarde corriendo y jugando, llego la noche y con esta la mamá de lucy

-natsu es tarde deberías ir a tu casa-dijo layla mientras le abria la puerta

-ahhh-dijo natsu con tono triste-nos vemos luego luce

-bueno-dijo esta despidiéndose de natsu

Natsu salio y se dirigió a su casa y al entra lo que vio fu a un igneel que parecía zombie

-okairi natsu-dijo mientras lo miraba

-que te paso?

-cuentas eso me paso

-ohhhh bueno yo me voy-dijo mientras corria y subia las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y se puso su pijama la cual era una camisa manga corta roja con el dibujo de un carro en el pecho y un pantalón blanco, se metio a su cama y pensó

**Pov natsu**

Que aburrido no me puedo dormir, me levante y mire por la ventana de mi cuarto, al otro lado estaba la casa de luce y justo en frente de mi cuarto estaba el de luce y un árbol los conectaba asi que se me ocurrio una brillante idea, abri la ventana y me subi al árbol y pase con cuidado hasta el otro extremo y golpee la ventana, de inmediato luce abrió, ella ya estaba con su pijama puesta esta era manga larga lila con unos gatitos y el pantalón también

-natsu que haces-me dijo

-esque estaba aburrido, no me podía dormir y quería verte luce, puedo entrar?-ella se corrió dándome paso

-asi que viniste a verme por el árbol?-asentí

-que se le puede hacer-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y otra brillante idea vino a mi me acerque a su cama y me sente o mejor dicho me acosté ella me miro curiosamente mientras arqueaba una ceja

-luce puedo dormir con tigo?

-ehhhhh

-porfa

-pero

-di que si

Al final se acostó al otro lado de la cama y dijo

-solo por esta vez- yo asentí y me quede dormido junto a luce

**Pov normal**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de magnolia y un pelirojo (más conocido como igneel)

Se dirigía a la casa de su vecina y futura consuegra pero nomas puso un pie en la entrada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una layla furiosa

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

-que cosa?

-MIRA-dijo mientras subía las escaleras subiendo y arrastraba a un igneel que no entendía nada, hasta que abrieron la puerta del cuarto de lucy y vieron a un pelirosa dormido al lado de una rubia

-awwww este será un muy lindo recuerdo-hablo igneel mientras les tomaba una foto o varias

-bueno pues si pero como rayos entro al cuarto de mi hija si yo lo mande a tu casa?

-y efectivamente llego-layla al escuchar esto se quedó boquiabierta

-ENTONCES COMO RAYOS SALIO?

-del mismo modo que entro-los dos se miraron y se dirigieron a la ventana y cayeron en cuenta del árbol

-eso explica mucho-dijo layla mientras se le escurría una gota por la nuca

-te apoyo-dijo igneel al cual también se le escurría una gota por la nuca

**/unas horas después/**

Lucy y natsu iban caminando por el parque

-luce ves es bueno sacar una sonrisa de vez en cuando no-lucy sonrió

-puede que tengas razón

-siempre la tengo

-no siempre

-que si

-que no

-si

-no

-si- y escucharon un nya

-escuchaste eso?

-que cosa?-lucy camino hacia un arbusto y encontró un gatico azul

-un gato

-es muy lindo-dijo lucy mientras lo cargaba natsu la vio y sonrio

-si quieres lo puedo conservar

-enserio-dijo lucy con una sonrisa

-s-sii-natsu se sonrojo un poco por esa sonrisa de lucy

-bueno vamos!-lucy en un brazo cargaba al gatito y con el otro le cogió la mano a natsu para salir corriendo, después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de natsu y los dos entraron y se encontraron con igneel con aura de nuevo depresiva y layla mirándolo con un tic en el ojo

-ahora que le paso?-pregunto natsu, igneel se voltio

-tu consuegra vino a cobrarme pero esta vez dijo que le debía 40.000 yenes mas

-ahh eso-natsu se paso la mano por la nuca-puede ser que ayer se nos cayera algo sin darnos cuenta-igneel se puso blanco cuando su hijo dijo eso- y a todas estas que es un consuegro?

-si yo tampoco se y ustedes se la pasan diciendo que son el consuegro de natsu o el mio-dijo lucy la cual también tenia curiosidad

-en el futuro lo sabran- dijeron layla e igneel al unisono

-como sea-dijo natsu- ah papá mira nos encontramos un gatito podemos conservarlo?-hablo cargando el gatito

-NATSU SABES QUE SOY ALERGICO A LOS GATOS!

-pero le gusto a luce-dijo haciendo un puchero-además este es especial le lanzo el gato a la cara a igneel, layla y lucy miraban la escena boquiabiertas

-oye natsu si no puedes conservarlo esta bien-le dijo lucy a natsu tocándole el hombro a lo que igneel dijo con la cara hinchada

-no, si lo vamos a conservar

-pero dijiste que eras alérgico-hablo natsu

-no importa lo que sea por mi nuera

-nuera?-preguntaron natsu y lucy- que es eso?

-olvídenlo-dijo layla

-pero y como le ponemos?-dijo lucy, natsu se volteo y le respondió

-happy

-happy?-dijo lucy

-si, porque te hizo sonreir-al comentario lucy se sonrojo y sonrio

-entonces happy será-contesto mientras abrazaba a happy, natsu también se unió al abrazo sin darse cuenta que igneel les tomaba una foto y le susurro a layla

-otra para la colección

Perdón por no aberlo subido ayer estábamos ocupadas

**SI PERO AQUÍ SE LOS TRAEMOS HOY Y COMO DICEN MEHOR TARDE QUE NUNCA NO?**

Si ademas les quiero agradecer por sus reviews y les juro que quisiera responderles las inquietudes que tienen pero cierta persona que no quiero mencionar (es mio-chan) me dijo que aun no les respondiera para que fuera sorpresa

**OYE ESPERA QUE TU QUE?**

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP MIO-CHAN Y ARIA-CHAN SE DESPIDEN


	4. Chapter 4

desde tierras muy lejanas dos escritoras tenian una gran mision que les costo demasiado, cruzaron desiertos y pantanos, de los cuales salian ilesas (aria-chan utilizaba a mio-chan de escudo humano) para llegar a su destino con sus muy amados lectores ..  
>ARIA-CHAN:lo conseguimos terminamos el cap!<br>MIO-CHAN:si no lo actualizabamos desde el a o pasado NATSU Y LUCY (PEQUE OS):si nos tenian olvidados ARIA Y MIO:y ustedes como rayos llegaron aca!?  
>NATSU Y LUCY:estabamos en un lugar oscuro y aterrador cuando vimos una puerta que decia NO PASE y entramos, y llegamos hasta aca ARIA Y MIO: (con una gota tipo anime tipico dice no entrar y vas por aya; ESPEREN LLAMARON A NUESTRA IMAGINACI N OSCURA Y ATERRADORA!<br>ARIA-CHAN:bueno aca esta el cap perdon por no haber actualizado pero tuvimos unos peque os problemas y queria agradecerle a nuestra amiga Maricruz-Dragneel por darnos ese gran impulso a escribir mas rapido MIO-CHAN:yo nunca pens que cuando dijo que la ibas a buscar lo fueras a hacerlo en serio (abraza del cuello a aria-chan pr cticamente aorcandola) y vamos a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar mas rapido -  
>Pov normal Lucy tienes que irte adem s de que natsu te espera y el idiota de su padre esta aqu -dijo leyla estresada al ver la cara de sonriente de igneel que ten a una chaqueta negra con una camiseta roja con unos jeans azules y tenis Nike rojos y natsu con una camiseta blanca y unos shorts azules con tenis negros.<br>Igneel saludo a su querida vecina del jarr n -buenos d as querida vecina- con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>No me saludes tanto-dijo leyla entre dientes y voltio su cara al cuarto de Lucy- Lucy te tienes que ir-dijo cambiando su cara a muy feliz Y Lucy llega con un vestido blanco y unos zapatos rosas y pregunta -mami de verdad tengo q ir al reformatorio- leyla levanta una ceja y dice-reformatorio?-Lucy asiente-si el t o igneel me hablo de el-y leyla pregunta curiosa-t o igneel?-Lucy sonr e y dice-si l me dijo que lo llamara as -y leila voltea a ver a igneel con mirada asesina y un aura de miedo y dice-con que el t o igneel no je je-ignnel sinti un escalofri en la espalda y leyla voltea y le dice a Lucy-no le hagas caso tesoro te divertir s- y natsu dice- cierto adem s estoy yo- en los pensamientos de leyla olv dalo creo que habr m s problemas que diversi n le toca el hombro a Lucy-buena suerte querida-le dice a Lucy con una sonrisa de compasi n. Ellos ya hab an llegado al colegio ya que quedaba como a dos cuadras que estuvieron en silencio gracias al aura negra de leyla.<br>Afrente de la puerta del colegio Igneel dice-y cuida de mi tonto hijo-dijo igneel a lo que Lucy asinti y despu s a natsu-natsu tu padre va a estar en una guerra a muerte a s que-dijo volteando a ver a leyla-te dejo chao-y natsu le grita- NO MUERAS AUN NO ME LLEVAS A PASEAR!- y ignnel con una gota en la nuca susurra-eso es lo que te importa, tsh interesado.  
>-en el colegio-<br>Hola chicos SOY ACUARIOUS Y NO PUEDES HABLARME TOCARME O LO QUE SE LE PARESCA ESTA CLARO, MOCOSA-dijo mirando a la peque a rubia con aura de miedo y mirada fr a mientras que Lucy la miraba con miedo-porque solo yo-pregunto Lucy que temblaba-PORQUE NOTO QUE TE VOY A ODIAR TODA TU VIDA-respondi acuarious alzando su voz y a todos se les escurri una gota por la nuca.  
>El ambiente est un poco tenso JUGUEMOS UN JUEGO-dijo el peli rosa a unos 3 puestos del de Lucy y gray responde con sarcasmo- no, ni modo que juguemos a no jugar pendejo-natsu se enoja y le responde-Que dijiste exhibicionista-y gray dice-de que estas hablando-Lucy los voltea a ver y responde-gray tu ropa-el pelinegro ve que solo tiene b xer y reacciona-cuando paso- y natsu le dice - cuando entraste al sal n.<br>/2 horas despu s/  
>Bueno chicos hora de dormir-dijo la profesora a lo que todos los chicos empezaron a mover las sillas para poder dormir c modamente-Luceee vamos a dormir juntos-dijo natsu abalanz ndose sobre ella que fue detenido con una mano a lo que gray sorprendido ve y le responde-oye natsu te enloqueciste obvio que va a decir que no-natsu lo ignora y Lucy responde-est bien. Vamos y todos los presentes-eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh- acuarious ve toda la escena y susurra-esta juventud va podrida hmn no me imagino en el futuro. Y todos se van a dormir (Lucy y natsu juntos).<br>/8 horas (despu s de dormir)/  
>Hola natsu quien es tu amiga-dijo una chica de pelo azul claro que le llega al hombro-que te he visto pegada a ella como garrapata, adem s de que se durmieron junto eh-esto lo dijo con una mirada picarona.<br>Ah se me olvidaba presentarla ella es Lucy heartfinia-dijo natsu que despu s recibi un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia-es heartfilia H-E-A-R-T-F-I-L-I-A PRESENTA A ALGUIEN BIEN!-dijo o mejor dicho grito la rubia furiosa a lo que natsu hizo un puchero y despu s dijo-bueno Lucy pero no me pegues y ella es mi prima Levy Mcgarden-y las dos chicas se saludaron de la mano Y Levy la empieza a mirar y dice-oye lu-chan l no te ha pegado con jarrones siempre sus vecinas terminan gastando jarrones a mont n gracias a el-Lucy piensa lu-chan eso me gusta y despu s le responde-no creo que est s hablando de mi mama- y Levy se le cae una gota al estilo anime y dice-que lindo ahora le pegas a tus mayores-y Lucy se r e y dice -mi mam no es vieja ni siquiera parece muy joven y bonita-y Levy la mira enternecida-se nota que quieres a tu mama, eres totalmente diferente a este imb cil-dijo se alando a natsu que parec a confundido en la conversaci n de la peli azul y la rubia.  
>Bueno natsu s que tienes una linda hermana creo que se llamaba Wendy kawaii NATSU ME LA PRESTAS?!-dice Levy emocionada pero al ver la cara de sorpresaconfundido de natsu pregunta ya que no era com n en el-hola tierra llamando a NATSU-y Lucy al verlo as y no reacciona le da un calvaso-oiga natsu responda-Natsu en ese momento reacciono dijo-De que hablas y-yo no tengo h-hermana soy solo yo y mi padre y .mi madre-Levy se sorprende y responde-pero si tu mama me la presento hace un a o, en ese momento Lucy pens que talvez solo la mama lo sab a y que se los hab a ocultado, en ese momento a natsu se le derrama una gota que solo pudo notar la rubia y Lucy lo abrazo por atr s y le susurro al o do-vamos natsu a la guerra de tu papa vs mi mama-y le sonr e a lo que natsu y Lucy se van del lugar y le y susurra-cuida a mi tonto pero juguet n primo lu-chan.  
>Pov igneel<p>Iba huyendo de mi consuegra por todo el barrio gritando como ni ita digo como todo un hombre hasta que veo a Lucy y natsu llegar los iba a saludar alegremente con cari o como buen vecino y padre(solo quer a escapar de las garras de layla) pero vi algo diferente en natsu y me acerque y le dije-que pasa hijo? Te rechazaron tranquilo, no te rindas-con una sonrisa de nimo mientras tocaba su hombro natsu dijo- Qui n es Wendy, mi hermana? Porque no me lo dijiste?-me quede en shock C mo lo sab a? Adem s de que lo dijo en un tono sombr o y serio adem s no supe c mo responder mire al cielo tratando de buscar respuesta(o huir de la respuesta) cuando al fin pude encontrar un poco de valor en m voltee a verlo pero el corri a la casa lo intente detener pero no pude- SOY UN COBARDE!-grite en mi interior que al parecer lo noto mi vecina y dijo-en vez de hacerte el idiota como siempre lo haces porque no hablas con tu hijo y lo arreglan sino te quiere escuchar grita o haz algo has que te escuche s que eres el m s imb cil padre que puede existir en la faz de la tierra pero s que no eres in til-estaba seria parec a como si me ayudara o deber a sentirme ofendido o alagado-leyla-despu s de 5 segundos de suspenso en el aire-te gusto?-eso ultimo lo dije en tono picaron y como todo comentario idiota afrente de una fiera obtuve 3 golpes en la cabeza pens que iba a morir que fuerza tan brutal en el momento en que reaccione corr a la casa al entrar vi que estaba Lucy tocando la puerta de mi hijo mientras gritaba su nombre pero al parecer no habr a, me acerque lentamente al lugar donde ella estaba y le toque el hombro y le pregunte- Qu paso?- despu s ella detuvo su gritos y empez a relatar FLASH BACK Pov Lucy Mientras corr amos despu s de ver al t o igneel entramos al apartamento y al llegar me dijo-d jame solo Lucy-en un tono sombr o y triste me negu y le dije-no te voy dejar solo- l ni se inmuto no reacciono y solo dijo-Lucy, por favor necesito pensar mejor-y despu s de unos segundos corri a su cuarto lo detuve y no s por qu pero en ese momento lo abrace con fuerza y le susurre al o do-natsu, crees que te dejar a solo en un momento as adem s-el empez a llorar entonces lo deje de abrazar, lo mire a sus ojos y toque sus hombros-eres un idiota, tu no piensas as -lo ltimo que dice fue con una sonrisa peque a y el sonri un poco pero llorando y dijo casi audible-Lucy, solo en este momento d jame solo, despu s jugaremos como nunca-despu s de eso sali corriendo a su habitaci n, pero no alcance y la puerta se hab a cerrado..<br>FIN DEL FLASHBACK Pov igneel Despu s de o r lo que relato Lucy no pude evitar pensar que si mi hijo no se queda con ella, es m s imb cil que su madre, pero deb hab rselo dicho desde el inicio que lo supe que fue hace aproximadamente un a o y creo que la ni a ya debe tener 2 a os de edad *suspiro* espero que sea m s inteligente que el hermano o sino estamos mal y ade mis pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por la frase que dijo mi vecina sino te quiere escuchar grita o haz algo has que te escuche en ese momento inhale todo el aire que pudieron mis pulmones y grite- HIJO,SOY UN IDIOTA,Y TAMBIEN TU MAMA PUEDE QUE PIENSES QUE TE MENTIMOS PERO LO QUE NO ES MENTIRA ES QUE TE AMAMOS-despu s de eso ,se abri la puerta y pudimos ver a un pelo rosa que me miro a los ojos furioso? confundido? creo que lo dos y dijo-y si de verdad me aman tanto como dicen porque no me dijeron la verdad? Porque tanto tiempo en contarme? Porque .-empezaron a derramarles l grimas, se acerc a m y empez a caminar hacia mi, y me partia el corazon verlo sufrir, me acerque a el y me agache-hijo de verdad lo siento tratabamos de protegerte- el me miro y respondio-y paa protejerme me tenian que ocultar la verdad?-seguido de esto salio corriendo y paso lo que no me esperaba se fue de la casa para encerrarse en el cuarto de lucy la cual al darse cuenta grito-PORQUE MI HABITACION?!-y se fue detras de el lo unico que hice fue marcarle a mi EX-esposa para que trajera a la peque a wendy y lo unico que ahora podia hacer era esperar a que natsu me perdonara y que no rompiera nada mas porque la cuenta que ya llevo con mi consuegra es enorme-mire hacia la ventana-espero que se lleven bien -  
>ESTE FUE EL CAP Y TRATAREMOS DE PUBLICAR EL PROXIMO CAP EL SABADO MIO-CHAN Y ARIA-CHHAN SE DESPIDEN <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Ohio mina-san como les prometimos les traemos un nuevo cap

Aria-chan: de nuevo les quería pedir perdón por el cap anterior tuvimos unas pequeñas fallas pero este si esta bien (creo)

Mio-chan: y yo le agradezco a esa gran persona sofit-san que me defiende, tu si me valoras

Aria-chan: ya te pedí perdón por usarte como escudo humano….de nuevo

Natsu(pequeño): lucy mira un milagro!

Lucy(pequeña):oh dios subieron un cap a tiempo

Aria y mio: Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA!

Natsu y lucy: empieza el cap!

AMIGOS VERDADEROS CAP 5

**¡CUENTAME!**

Pov igneel

Estaba en la sala de mi consuegra esperando a grandine y a la pequeña Wendy, escuchaba como lucy le suplicaba a natsu que saliera de su habitación cuando entro layla

-si que eres un imbécil no- me dijo mientras me dejaba una tasa de te que parecía muy fina

-lo se debimos habérselo contado antes pero no sabía si reaccionaria bien

-pero todo hubiera sido más fácil no crees, asi no estaría encerrado en el cuarto de lucy

-te voy a contar una historia- hable decidido a lo que ella puso una cara rara

-no es necesario que me cuentes su vida-hablo caminando hacia atrás

-ponte cómoda- dije mientras la hacía sentar esta solo suspiro y apoyo su cara sobre su mano

*/Hace 2 años/*

Estaba en la sala de mi casa discutiendo con para esa época mi esposa

-tu siempre eres asi todo un idiota-hablo ella

-yo? Tu eres la loca que no para de hablar y regañar todo el día-le respondí

-enserio, tu y yo sabemos que tu están bien gracias a mi

-sabes que no pienso seguir discutiendo con tigo- dije aún más enojado mientras salía de habitación

-a donde crees que vas?-segui derecho mientras escuchaba como me seguía pero aun asi la ignore olímpicamente

-si sigues caminando te juro que me voy-esta vez lo dijo mas fuerte, yo solo de lo enojado que estaba seguí caminando y Salí de la casa, regrese a las dos horas para encontrarme con natsu

-hola hijo, tu mamá esta arriba?-el levanto la cara y simplemente negó lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue "esa imbécil no se abra ido" corrí hacia el cuarto y cuando entre ya no estaban sus cosas solo dejo una nota que decía:

_Estúpido igneel:_

_Como sabrás ahora te odio con mas fuerza porque eres_

_Un baka y como te dije si dabas otro paso me largaba y _

_Yo cumplo con mis promesas, de natsu no te preocupes _

_Voy a seguir viéndolo y respondiendo por el ya que no_

_Creo que quieras ir a los juzgados, porque yo no quiero_

_Aparte de que tendría que ver tu horrible cara de nuevo_

_En fin nos estamos comunicando_

_Con mucho odio_

_Grandine._

Al terminar de leer esa hermosa carta lo único que me paso por la cabeza es que ahora yo me haría cargo de natsu de imaginarlo me aterraba, pero fueron pasando los días y como lo dijo la loca cacatúa esa fue a ver a natsu muy seguido y le llevaba cosas aparte de que me dejaba plata para lo que el necesitara, así fue como empezó mi libertad con mi hijo, vendí esa casa y me mude a la que tengo actualmente. Pero no todo salió como lo tenía previsto porque grandine estaba esperando un bebe y cuando me dijo me entro un gran temor porque no se lo podía decir a natsu, así se pasaron los meses hasta que nació la pequeña Wendy, la visitaba muy seguido y me encariñe con ella pero por mas de que la quisiera no se lo podía decir a natsu no sabia como lo tomaría, pasaron 2 años y el nunca sospecho nada, pero creo que en algún momento se tendría que enterar

*/Hoy en día/*

-si que eres un idiota- me dijo layla

-pero no lo quería lastimar

-y como te resulto?- en ese momento sonó la puerta, layla abrió y enseguida entraron grandine y Wendy

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es grandine-hablo mientras le daba la mano a layla y le sonreía amistosamente, luego me volteo a mirar a mi y esa sonrisa amistosa cambio por una asesina- hola baka- la pequeña Wendy solo rio y salio corriendo a darme un abrazo el cual recibí con mucho agrado- bueno, y donde esta natsu

-encerrado en el cuarto de mi hija lucy- le explico layla

-lucy?-pregunto extrañada

-si su mejor amiga desde hace unos pocos meses y no solo eso sino que estoy seguro de que ella será nuestra nuera- respondí, grandine sonrió y abrazo a layla mientras le decía

-BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA!- a mi me resbalo una gota en la nuca para después dejar que grandine fuera y hablara con natsu

FIN POV IGNEEL

Lucy estaba sentada recostando su espalda contra la puerta porque sabia que hay estaba natsu su mejor amigo, el se encontraba con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas y con sus brazos se cubria hasta que dijo

-aun sigues ahí?-al escuchar esto lucy respondió

-si

-y porque no te fuiste?-pregunto con tono tiste natsu

-sabes, primero porque eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te voy a dejar solo y digas lo que digas nunca me voy a ir, después de todo eres la persona que me hizo sonreír, y que me ha apoyado a demás me mostraste que no todo en la vida es malo- estas palabras dejaron sorprendido al pelirosa causando que se sonrojara mucho- y la segunda recuerda que estas en mi cuarto- esto hizo que natsu sonriera, el se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con lucy sentada que lo miraba para después pararse y quedar frente a él, lucy le extendió la mano y natsu le respondió al gesto tomándole la mano para acercarse a ella y abrasarla como si tuviera el miedo de que se fuera de su lado, para su sorpresa lucy también lo abrazo y dijo suavemente- todo estará bien, lo prometo- y detrás de una pared de ese pasillo los adultos y Wendy observaban esa escena igneel con las lágrimas a punto de traicionarlo, layla y grandine sonreían satisfactoriamente, mientras que la pequeña Wendy veía con emoción, luego se acercaron llamando la atención de natsu y lucy que se separaron pero natsu aún le tomaba la mano a lucy

-perdón por no habértelo dicho hijo pero no te queríamos lastimar- se disculpó grandine

-se que fuimos los peores padres al no contarte pero queremos remendar nuestro error- acto seguido Wendy salio de tras de sus padres y corrió hacia natsu

-oni-chan- dijo emocionada mientras lo abrasaba y le sonreía dulcemente, natsu se agacho y correspondió el abraso, todos sonreían al ver la escena en eso grandine se acercó a lucy y le dijo amablente

-hola pequeña soy grandine la madre de natsu y de Wendy

-mucho gusto soy lucy

-eres muy linda sabes no veo la hora de que seas mi consuegra-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, lucy miro confundida para que luego natsu y Wendy la arrastraran (literalmente) con ellos a jugar

-creo que no hacía falta que nosotros habláramos con el-dijo grandine mientras veía por donde se habían ido los pequeños

-te dije que ella es un encanto-hablo igneel

-si y no creo que sea tan imbécil como su padre para dejarla ir- dijo grandine mientras volvía a poner cara asesina

-ya fue pasado-hablo igneel

-como sea, me tengo que ir pero después traeré a Wendy para que juegue con natsu- acto seguido fue por Wendy se despidió de natsu, de lucy, del estorbo de igneel y de su ahora gran amiga layla

-tu mamá es muy bonita natsu- dijo lucy mientras sonreía

-si y creo que le agradaste

-bueno ya es tarde así que natsu nos vamos?- le dijo a igneel a natsu mientras que este solo nego

-no, me quiero quedar con lucy- igneel miro a layla y le hizo una sonrisa suplicante

-solo porque es amigo de lucy y el hijo de grandine-chan- igneel fue rápido a su casa y le llevo las cosas a natsu para que el se quedara con lucy

POV NATSU

Layla cerró la puerta después de decir buenas noches, ya estábamos listos para irnos a dormir cuando le pregunte a lucy

-lo que dijiste antes

-ehh que cosa?

-lo de que te quedaras por siempre a mi lado- en ese momento ella se volteo y quedo frente a mi, su mirada se cruzo con la mía y me puse nervioso no se porque, solo esos ojos chocolate ehhh pero que estoy pensando

-todo esta bien-dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos- te lo prometí y lo cumpliré-dijo mientras su ojos se cerraban lentamente- duerme que mañana será un nuevo día-me sonrió para quedarse dormida yo la imite y cerré mis ojos abrasándola "por accidente" para estar seguro que siempre estaría a mi lado, y final mente me dormí pensando "este será el principio de todo?"

Aria y mio: bueno este fue el cap esperamos que le haya gustado y..-escuchan un tecleo y voltean a mirar- que están haciendo

Lucy(pequeña): buscamos que significa consuegro que se la pasan repitiéndolo- mio-chan corre a toda velocidad y los aparta del computador-

Mio-chan: muy pronto lo sabrán

Aria-chan: bueno esperamos sus muy amados reviews los cuales nos dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo

Los esperamos en el próximo cap!


	6. Chapter 6

Ohio mina-san

Aria-chan: este cap es para todos ustedes nuestros amados lectores

Mio-chan: esto va a estar bueno y nos da un gran impulso que les haya gustado el cap

Aria-chan: y les quiero agradecer a todos nuestros lectores

Mio-chan: aquí comienza el cap

Capitulo 6: 5 años con ella

POV LUCY

Era una mañana normal de fin de semana, adoro el fin de semana puedo descansar y…

-PORQUE SIEMPRE TE ESCABULLES EN MI CAMA ES QUE NO TIENE CASA O QUE- pensé al ver cierta cabellera rosa prácticamente encima de mi durmiendo cómodamente, asi que intente despertarlo de distintas maneras con mucho cuidado, me levante y acerque suavemente y empecé a darle almohadazos , como no funcionaba decidí gritarle a ver si se despertaba pero nada haci que me obligo a darle un puño, pero increíblemente seguía durmiendo y se me ocurrió una nueva idea- OYE NATSU EL DESAYUNO!-grite hasta que se despertó

-luceeeee no hagas ruido que tampoco dejas dormir a happy-el aludido maulló y se iba a acostar de nuevo cuando recibió una patada alejándolo de la cama, ahora si me van a oír

-tu te vas natsu recuerda que es MI cama- dije cuando natsu volteo a mirarme con cara de cachorro abandonado y prácticamente me rogaba con la mirada- llamo a mi mamá-cuando dije esto nastu se asusto demasiado, aveces mi mamá da igual o peor miedo que erza-bueno luce nos vemos por la tarde- hablo natsu huyendo por la ventana siendo seguido por happy.

Bueno soy lucy heartfilia me mude con mi mamá hace 5 años a este vecindario, y conoci a es peli rosado que es mi mejor amigo, y también conoci demasiados amigos y entre ellos mi mejor amiga levy-chan, me sorprende que sea prime de ese tarado pero bueno la genética es impresionante, y conoci a mi tio igneel y tia grandine, con ellos me llevo muy bien y siempre hablan de algo de nuera y le dicen a mi mamá consuegra y ni idea de que es eso además al parecer a mi mamá no le agrada el tio igneel. Recuerdo una vez que el tio igneel tratando huir de mamá salto del segundo piso y cayo en unos arbustos que no dejaron que se hiciera daño y salio corriendo, mi mamá susurro un poco audible-porque no murió en el salo tsk-y yo me toteaba de la risa con natsu, erza y gray que mirábamos la escena. Ah y siempre salgo a jugar con ellos al parque, estos años han sido muy divertidos con todos ellos, me tratan bien y mucho mas natsu-sentí calor en mis mejillas- y levi-chan me muestra algunos libros y su hermana cana es una adicta al vino aun siendo muy pequeña(tiene 11 años), el señor gildarts es muy chévere siempre nos cuenta aventuras y se que algunas son de películas, por otro lado happy el gatito que recogimos hace 5 años también a crecido mucho aveces siento como si hablara de verdad "AYE-SIR" , también esta mi papá cuando mi mamá y el se separaron deje de verlo y hace tiempo que no he sabido nada de el, pero de ser por mi, solo me basta con estar con mis amigos y especialmente con natsu

FIN POV LUCY

La pequeña rubia después de que su amigo se fuera o huyera, se fue a arreglar, se puso una playera azul con la imagen de un osito con un corazón, un jean pesquero y unos converse rosa, y bajo las escaleras para dedicarse a ver tele toda la mañana cuando sonó el timbre

-mamááááá- grito lucy

-abre tu lucy-recibió la respuesta de su madre

-ahhjj- se quejó la aludida para luego pararse e ir a abrir la puerta

-hola lucy- hablo gray

-ah hola gray- dijo lucy dejándolo pasar

-estaba caminando por ahí y me pregunte que si querías ir al parque o a cualquier otro lado

-mmm ok- respondió lucy con una sonrisa- mami voy a salir con gray- ante esto los dos salieron antes de que layla pudiera entrar a la habitación, y se quedara mirando la puerta para luego seguir con el aseo de la casa

*/Con gray y lucy/*

Los dos niños iban corriendo con mucha energía, y se detuvieron a comer un helado

-amo el helado-hablo lucy

-cierto es lo mejor del mundo-dijo gray

-bromeas, si pudiera lo comería siempre

-piensas lo mismo que yo- respondio gray emocionado

-hahaha supongo-dijo lucy acabando su helado

-ven te quiero mostrar un lugar- le dijo gray tomandola de la mano para correr

*/en casa de lucy/*

Layla estaba recogiendo los trozos del ultimo jarrón que había roto natsu mientras jugaba a la pelota con lucy, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar

-será que lucy ya regreso?-pensó layla mientras se dirigía a la puerta y encontrarse con un pelirosa sonriente

-puedo jugar con luce?-pregunto natsu muy alegre

-lo siento pequeño ella salio con un amigo- natsu puso cara muy curiosa

-con quién?

-mmm, si no estoy mal creo que salio con gray- al escuchar esto natsu bajo la mirada

-ya veo, bueno gracias- el pelirosa camino hacia su casa y layla miro como se iba desanimado

*/con gray y lucy/*

Gray corría arrastrando a la pequeña rubia lo mas rápido que podía, mientras que lucy solo se dejaba llevar cuando llegaron a una pequeña playita que dejaba ver un gran y hermoso mar

-te gusta?-pregunto gray, a lucy se le ilumino la mirada y se le coloraron los cachetes, al tiempo que su cabello se novia con el viento

-es hermoso!-hablo muy feliz lucy mirando a gray

-este lugar me hace sentir libre

-te entiendo-al decir esto gray la volteo a mirar-gracias por traerme a este hermoso lugar-le agradeció mientras sonreía y serraba los ojos, lo cual ocasiono que gray se sonrojara a no poder mas

-te acompaño a tu casa-dijo gray caminando

-espérame-dijo lucy siguiéndolo

El camino estuvo lleno de conversaciones y risas, al llegar al frente de la casa de lucy se quedaron hablando un rato, sin saber que un pelirosa los observaba desde la ventana de su alcoba, cuando gray se fue lucy subió a su cuarto, y se puso a leer, estaba tan perdida en su lectura hasta que escucho golpecitos en la ventana y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su amigo pelirosa, enseguida abrió la ventana

-hola natsu

-hola-el tono de la voz del pequeño era decaído

-estas bien?-pregunto lucy preocupada

-estoy bien

-no te creo

-pero es enserio- lucy al escuchar la respuesta de natsu lo miro

-no me dejas opción- la niña subió a su ventana y para pasar por primera vez el árbol que conectaba su cuarto con el de natsu, pero a ella le asustaba caerse y su amigo conocía perfectamente ese miedo

-luce que haces?-dijo natsu viendo a su amiga la cual parecía que se fuese a caer

-no es obvio, voy hacia mi mejor amigo-respondió lucy la que trataba de llegar hasta natsu, ante estas palabras el la miro sorprendido, lucy trataba de avanzar lentamente pero tenia miedo y ese mismo miedo lo llego a sentir natsu, el pelirosa no aguanto mas y se subio al árbol también para ayudar a lucy a llegar

-estas loca

-gomene-lo dijo haciendo un puchero-pero seguro estas bien?

-si estoy bien

-prométemelo-le dijo la rubia

-te lo prometo-le respondió natsu para que lucy se lanzara a abrazarlo

-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con un igneel viendo televisión

-hola tio igneel

-hola lucy-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho le pregunto-como entraste?

-por la ventana-es muy normal que te respondan eso, pensaba igneel

-bueno te veo mañana-dijo despidiéndose de la pequeña niña

Lucy volvió a entrar a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se puso su pijama y se alisto para ir a dormir, una vez estuvo en su cama sintió calor en su espalda

-buenas noches natsu

-descansa luce- y de nuevo natsu había logrado escabullirse en la cama de lucy

*/a la mañana siguiente/*

Lucy logro levantar a natsu temprano para ir juntos a la escuela, al llegar se encontraron con gray a la entrada

-hola lucy, flamita-natsu iba a refutar pero gray le tomo la mano a lucy y salio corriendo ahora si natsu tenia la mirada nublada, y lo único que pudo hacer el resto del dia fue ver como gray se le había pegado como garrapata todo el día a lucy, hasta que llego la salida

-luce nos vamos?

-lo siento natsu gray me va a llevar por un helado (de nuevo)

-bueno-natsu espero a que se fueran y se fue por el camino contrario

POV NATSU

Cuando me dijo que iba a ir con el hielito por un helado simplemente mi felicidad se fue y mas cuando la vi alejarse hablando animadamente con la nevera con patas esa, asi que me dirigí a un parque cercano y estuve observando las nubes y el cielo azul durante un largo rato pero lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era luce

-flamita-escuche la odiosa voz de hielito

-que quieres-le respondí con el mismo tono

-solo vine a hablar

-y donde esta luce?

-de ella es que te voy a hablar

-que paso- le dije retadoramente

-a mi me gusta lucy-no podía creer lo que ese imbécil estaba diciendo, y si antes ya me molestaba ahora lo es mas

-para tu mala suerte, no te la voy a dejar-el me miro sorprendido- porque yo también amo a luce

FIN POV NATSU

Lo que los dos no sabían es que una pequeña peli azul amante de los libros los había escuchado y con lo que había dicho natsu ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para después salir corriendo sin ser vista. Natsu y gray se quedaron mirando fijamente

-digas lo que digas, ella es la niña mas hermosa que eh conocido, y ama el helado- refuto gray

-por eso te gusta?-pregunto natsu muy retóricamente-porque, la razón por la que la amo, es linda, adoro verla sonreír, no me gusta verla llorar, y siempre la quiero ver feliz además ella me izo una promesa, y yo por eso siempre la voy a proteger- dijo natsu

-mmm esto será interesante-respondió gray- bueno como sea- se dio la espalda para dirigirse a su casa, acción que imito natsu, y todo el camino esas palabras le resonaron en su cabeza "haci que era eso, yo la amo" pensaba el pelirosa mientras caminaba, al llegar lucy se dio cuenta y salió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su lado

-natsuuuuu!-grito lucy mientras se lanzaba como un oso panda a abrazarlo

-hola luce-respondió natsu mientras no la dejaba caer

-jugemos videojuegos-propuso la niña

-pero y gray?-natsu ya sabía "que había pasado"

-termine el helado antes y le dije que gracias pero que quería pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo-respondio dulcemente la niña

-bueno entonces vamos a jugar-dijo natsu con mucha felicidad mientras pensaba "si punto para natsu"

-espérame dejo esta carta-dijo lucy deslizando una carta por debajo de la puerta de la propiedad dragneel-ahora si vamos-hablo corriendo hacia su casa junto a natsu, estaban abriendo la puerta cuando

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-sono un grito de chica desde la casa dragneel

-otro recibo?-pregunto el pelirosa

-supongo-respondio lucy mirando la casa

-vamos el estará bien, pero a cuanto crees que le aumento la cuenta?

-mmmmmm ya no se, pero el tio igneel me da lastima

Y ESTE FUE EL CAP

Aria-chan: oh dios, a natsu y a gray les gusta lucy

Mio-chan: te dije que se iba a poner bueno

Aria-chan: tenias razón

Mio-chan: y el próximo cap entra un personaje que algunos aman y otros lo consideran un demonio

Aria-chan: yo solo tengo una pregunta para los lectores

Mio-chan: cual?

Aria-chan a cuanto creen que ya esta la cuenta de lo que le debe igneel a layla?

Natsu y lucy: buena pregunta

Mio-chan: y ustedes que hacen aca!?

Natsu y lucy: salimos a pasear por su imaginación y decidimos volver a molestarlas

Mio-chan y aria-chan: (se abrazan) si nos quieren

Natsu y lucy: locas (miran el publico) gracias por leer el cap, nos vemos


End file.
